


First Year

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: Taytum Potter one of two living children of Lily and James Potter is going to Hogwarts for the first time. Her arrival brings questions about her past out in the open and when she and her Weasley brothers meet Alice their entire lives seem on edge of changing forever. Alice Black is one of the only living descendants of the Black Family. Her life is anything but easy as she begins her first year at Hogwarts. Being someone no one wants to be friends with proves to be difficult when Taytum Potter and the Weasley Twins Fred and George take Alice under their Prankster wings. Will Alice change? Only time can tell.





	1. The Train

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Alice  
Taylah leads me through the packed station filled with muggles, her head held high, the typical proud pureblood witch. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught my parents smiling at their perfect daughter. I sigh and follow Taylah through the barrier knowing that they never look at me that way. They’ve never fully trusted me because they, like most death eaters, believe that my mother was indeed a traitor. Once on platform 9 ¾, Taylah assures our parents that she will keep me out of trouble and I do my best to look as though I won't make trouble. However, the moment Taylah has waved goodbye to our parents, she disappears down the corridor and into a compartment with her Slytherin friends. Being used to her less than friendly attitude towards me, I continue down the platform and into an empty area where I can covertly watch the families all saying goodbye to their children. And despite myself, I feel little joy at going to Hogwarts.

Taytum  
Percy goes through the barrier to platform 9 ¾, closely followed by Bill and Charley, Fred and George go next, and I follow close behind. Molly leads Ron and Ginny through after me. Ginny is in tears and Ron is looking as though he is more than ready to get on the train to Hogwarts. Molly hugs each of her red-headed children than me. “Learn as much as you can all of you,” she says helping me up on to the train and giving a look to Fred and George telling them to stay out of trouble. Fred, George, and I find an empty compartment where the three of us start talking about what we are each expecting Hogwarts to be. I drift briefly away from the conversation thinking about my parents and how they went to Hogwarts, and my little brother who will be 9 years old now. He will eventually be coming to Hogwarts too in two years and though I’m excited to be going I'm more excited for Harry to come.


	2. The Sorting

Alice  
“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here!” a gruff voice calls over the heads of the crowd. A large man with shaggy hair and beard is standing at the end of the dark platform. I'm walking down the platform and am almost to the group of first years when Taylah pulls me aside “Remember. If you bring dishonor to this family, I will personally make your life a living hell,” though I'm aching to say that she has already made my life a living hell. I remain silent and look down at my shoes. Taylah takes this as acknowledgment and releases me. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec, jus’ round this bend here” there’s a loud oooooh! From the first years around me. I join the gaggle of first years as we follow the man down to the lake and a collection of boats. “No more’n four to a boat!” I end up in a boat with two redheads that could only be the Weasleys and a bushy red/brown haired girl.

Taytum  
Fred, George, and I look at the black-haired girl who joined us in our boat. I watched her as she sat down next to me. I can tell that Fred and George will be fighting each other over her since they haven’t taken their eyes off of this mysterious girl. To break the now awkward silence, I said, “Hi, my name is Taytum and this is Fred and George. We are first years.” “Black, Alice,” said Alice in a harsh tone not looking at me or the twins. The moment she says her name the twins heads instantly snaps forward their previous interest gone completely. I glance at Alice who is still not looking at any of us though I can tell by a flash in her eyes that she saw the boy’s behavior. From that moment on the boat is quiet and soon enough the fleet of boats is moving across the lake which is as smooth as glass. Everyone is silent staring up at the great castle overhead. Except the girl in the boat with us, who has raised her head and is looking at the castle but a glaze to her eyes suggest she's not really seeing it. “heads down!” the man calls as the first boats reach the cliff and everyone bends their heads as the boats pass through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. The fleet of boats is carried along a dark tunnel which seemed to be taking everyone right under the castle till we all reach a kind of underground harbor. Everyone clambers out of the boats onto rocks and pebbles. The man leads the group of first years up to a passageway coming out onto the smooth grass in the shadow of the castle. Then up a flight of stone steps to crowd around the huge oak front door. The man raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door. The door swings open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stands there. She had a very stern face and it was clear that she was not one to cross. “The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall,” the man says. “Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here,” she says pulling the door wide.

Alice  
The entrance hall was so big that an entire house could have fit in it comfortably. The stone walls are lit with flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing the group leading to the upper floors as I know from Taylah’s accounts. Part of me envies the shock and awed looks on the other first years faces nothing about Hogwarts will surprise me not after Taylah. The group of first years follows Professor McGonagall across the flagstone floor. To the right, the drone of hundreds of voices emanates, but professor McGonagall shows the first years into a small empty chamber off the hall. And for the first time, I felt a small amount of hope spreading up my body. The group crowds in, standing rather closer together than would have been normal, many peering about nervously. “Welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall says. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.” I feel the small well of hope that had been creeping up drop like a weight into my stomach. “The sorting is very important because while you are here your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, which is a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.” I feel the dread I’ve been harboring start to consume my insides. “The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.” Her eyes travel briefly around the room. “I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly,” Professor McGonagall says. Some of the muggle-borns start to ask the half-bloods and purebloods around them questions about the sorting. In front of me, the girl and twins from the boat are talking about the family’s history in Gryffindor. “We already know where we’re going.” “There’s no question about it,” the twins say finishing each other's sentence flawlessly. The girl turns to me, “What about you Alice?” she asks good-naturedly. I jump slightly again as I did in the boat when she asked me a question. “What makes you think you can talk to me?” I asked crossing my arms over my chest. “Sorry, I was just trying to be nice.” The girl says quelling slightly at my rudeness. “Don’t bother Taytum, she’s a Black.” “Whole family is in Slytherin,” the girl turns back to the twins. “I don’t think that matters. We can make friends with anyone no matter the house they are in,” Taytum then turns back to me, “Do you think you’ll follow in your family’s footsteps?” she asks. “What part of don’t talk to me did you not understand,” I say glaring slightly and walking away, leaving them to their conversations. Professor McGonagall returns “now form a line and follow me.” I make sure to be in the line well away from the red-haired twins and Taytum. The group walks out of the chamber and back across the entrance hall and through the double doors into the Great Hall. The hall is lit with thousands and thousands of candles floating in midair over the four house tables. Professor McGonagall leads the first years to the long table at the top of the hall where all the teachers are sitting then along it till the line is standing with their backs to the teachers facing the rest of the school. I see Taylah almost instantly seated at the Slytherin table surrounded by her friends looking right at me. Almost subconsciously I straighten my spine and hold my head a little higher looking out at the students. Professor McGonagall places a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on top she places the sorting hat. For a few moments, there is silence than with a twitch the hat bursts into song. The whole hall burst into applause when the hat finishes its song and it bows to each of the tables them becomes still once more. Professor McGonagall steps forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she says “Black Alice” I take a breath and walk forward my head still held high. The sorting hat glides over my eyes plunging me into darkness. “Hmmm, interesting. You are at war with yourself. There is cunning here, and a thirst to prove yourself… your clever to you've got a mind that has been repressed. I think… better be… SLYTHERIN!” the hall erupts into applause and the hat is removed. I walk over to the Slytherin table where Taylah greets me with open arms and whispers “good job” as I take my seat. I watch the rest of the first years being sorted. A few people after me comes Davis Roger who is sorted into Ravenclaw. Followed by Diggory Cedric who is sorted into Hufflepuff. Followed later by Johnson Angelina, and Jordan Lee who are sorted into Gryffindor. Ten minutes later Potter Taytum the hall goes quiet and many lean forward in their seats “Potter?” many people whisper “I wonder what she knows” Taylah says looking at Taytum with an almost predatory hunger. “GRYFFINDOR” the hat shouts and Taytum removes it joining the Gryffindor table. “Well, that's all we need to know,” Taylah says following Taytum's progress. Taytum is followed by Pucey Adrian who becomes a Slytherin. Spinnet Alicia becomes a Gryffindor followed by Towler Kenneth who also becomes a Gryffindor. Warrington Cassius becomes a Slytherin and Weasley Fred and Weasley George both become Gryffindor’s. Taylah scoffs “if we get any more Weasley’s in this place I think I’ll leave. They’re a disgrace.” I ignore her and stare down at my plate.


	3. The School Year

Taytum  
Once all of the sortings was over, I was sitting next to the twins. “Why were people so quiet when my name was called? Do I have food stuck my teeth or something?” “Well everybody knows about what happened to your parents, especially about Harry,” said Fred. “Oh...that’s right,” I say not wanting to remember the horrors of what happened to my parents and brother. I try and enjoy the feast, but there are so many eyes on me, it’s uncomfortable. My mind keeps on tracing back to Alice. Even though she was really rude to me, I can see kindness in her eyes. I wonder why she acted how she did. George too is looking over at the Slytherin table curious about the girl we’ve only briefly met. Alice caught us staring and we immediately turn our heads to make it look like we weren’t staring. For one moment, I caught Alice’s eye and smiled at her. She pauses considering me across the hall. Though it didn't last long as soon as the girl next to her saw her look at me she smacked Alice’s arm to get her back to reality, and Alice returned to her contemplation of her food. When the meal is finished the Gryffindor, prefect takes us to the Gryffindor tower. The next day classes commence.

Alice  
I spent the year keeping my head down and avoiding confrontations with anyone. Many of my classes are with the first years from Gryffindor meaning Fred, George, and Taytum are often nearby and despite my best efforts Taytum still seems to regard me as a potential friend. Taylah takes every advantage to terrorize any Gryffindor that has the misfortune to cross her path and is severely disappointed when I do not follow her example, leading to a severe physical punishment that leaves bruises on my arms and face. This does not escape anyone’s notice and when Professor McGonagall notices that I can't see out of one eye she sends me to the hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey the school nurse takes one look at my bruises and knows instantly what they are but I don't tell her anything and refuse to answer her questions she gives me a save that clears my bruises and I can see fully once more. This makes Taylah very angry and she takes the salve from me destroying it and telling me to never again seek help. Fred, George, and Taytum become known as the pranksters of the year. Near the end of the year, I was walking down one of the corridors, my nose buried in my history of magic book when I hear voices ahead “no see that won’t work. It would set off before we could clear out. Flitch would catch you two again. And I don't think I could pull something like that off again.” I’ve just about passed them when Taytum sees me “Alice what do you think.” I jump slightly making me close my book and nearly drop it. “Say we have a detention problem with one of our jokes how do we delay it just long enough to get away and be a safe distance from it so Flitch does not catch us,” Taytum says “why do you insist on talking to me?” I snap tucking my book into my bag. Taytum looks at me puzzled but says “because I think you would make an excellent friend” “besides you're the smartest in our year.” “we could use your expertise,” the twins say chiming in. “you’ll only get me in trouble,” I say and continue down the corridor ignoring the urge to turn around and help them. I've managed an entire year without too severe of trouble with Taylah or the parents I’m not about to change that now.

Taytum  
“What do you think she meant?” I ask the twins who shrug and continue to attempt to figure out our detention problem. The next day is the first day of exams and Fred, George and I start to study in earnest. Alice doesn't make any indication that she talked to any of us the day before, even pushing past me with a slight bump to my bag after our charms exam. During the break, I reach into my bag for my history of magic book and find a folded piece of parchment. I unfold it and find the following words written in a neat hand “you need to use brineweed to keep it from going off before you can leave. -A” I smile to myself, I knew she wasn’t as bad as everyone thought she was. I know that I’m not graduating from Hogwarts until we become friends. On the final day of exams, Fred, George, and I prepare for our end of the year prank. We are planning on turning the school corridor purple. If this doesn’t work, we are planning to try every semester until it does. Our back up plan is to cause as much mayhem as possible. I am sitting in the common room when Fred and George walk in, giving me the signal meaning that it’s go time. We make sure no one is in the corridor so we can start our prank. Then suddenly, as we were right about to set off our prank, I looked at the twins to see that their hair has turned gray and their skin was wrinkly. I look down at my hands and the same thing has happened to me! I hear a quiet laugh in the distance, and Alice emerges from behind a suit of armor. “Alice, you did this?” I asked with laughter. “Yep, it was easy, thank me later, I just saved your butts.” Alice said with a partial smirk “Save us from what?” said Fred. As soon as Fred said that, the corridors were flooded with people. Alice pulls us aside into the shadows and I realize that we aren’t old anymore. “Taylah found out about the prank you guys were going to pull, so she was trying to get you guys caught and expelled. She told the whole school that there’s a surprise in the corridor, so that’s why I pranked you guys, to get you away from getting yourselves into huge trouble” Alice said. What a relief. “thanks, Alice, I, mean we, really appreciate it.” She looks a little taken aback but says nothing. Everyone in the corridor is confused since they were told that there was going to be a surprise. I look over at Taylah and she looks pissed. Her Slytherin friends seem to be scolding her, and for a moment, I almost feel bad for her, but then I remember what she was trying to do to the twins and I. Then it’s time to go home. My first year has been amazing and I can’t wait to go back. When we get on the boats, Alice pretends that every boat is taken and comes and sits with us. On the train, Bill and Charley join Fred George and I in our compartment where Bill talks at length about how strange it will be to not be coming back next year with the rest of us.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
